Mundos Opuestos
by KiaxCullen
Summary: Un grupo de chicos son seleccionados para participar en un programa de televisión, deberan pasar encerrados durante 6 meses y competir para obtener un premio en dinero; es asi donde comienzan a entablar relaciones de amistad, amor y enemigos, los que deberan ir resolviendo conforme aparecen los malos entendidos, ademas de ser capaz de soportar las pruebas y el encierro.
1. Prologo

_Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La historia es propia y de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad solo es coincidencia._ _Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo, si eres menor o sencible a ciertas situaciones, ya sabes que hacer._ _Esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste. Agradezco enormemente a mi Beta Eve y a Denisse Flores por crear la Hermosa portada._ _Beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Seis meses han pasado desde que decidí entrar a esta completa locura. A un mundo completamente diferente al mío. Jamás pensé que llegaría conocer a modelos de elite, diseñadoras de modas, deportistas renombrados y mucho menos a quien se adjudicó mi corazón.

Ese reality que no era para mí. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepté esa locura? La verdad no pensaba, se presentó la oportunidad y la tomé sin medir consecuencias. Era una oportunidad que llevaría a realizar mi gran sueño, estudiar publicidad, tranquila y cómoda. Pero nunca pensé que todos mis sueños y prioridades cambiarían conforme me adentraba en este mundo.

No negaré que fueron meses complicados, divertidos y muy intensos. Meses de risas y llantos; meses de felicidad y tristeza; meses donde se puede ganar y tocar el cielo, o puedes perder y tocar el infierno. Pero de una cosa estoy muy segura, lo repetiría una y mil veces.

Creerán que estoy loca, ¿quién sabe? A veces ni yo misma me entiendo. Solo sé que en esta gran experiencia conocí a personas increíbles, que en mi mundo normal jamás conocería. Entablé relaciones de verdadera amistad y compañerismo, pero también conocí un lado oscuro, un lado cruel. No sabía que en este mundo hay personas dispuestas a todo para conseguir sus caprichos, dispuestas a mentir, sobornar, chantajear… entre otras cosas; no conocía este tipo de personas, y en el mundo de la televisión casi todos son así, dispuestos a todo por un poco de pantalla, fama y algo de dinero.

Gracias a todas estas experiencias soy una persona más madura, más fuerte, una mujer mucho mejor de lo que fui; aquella que puede aprender de sus errores y crear soluciones; aquella que dejó de ser una niña y se transformó en una mujer, que lucha por lo que quiere, que está dispuesta a todo por lograr sus objetivos y que no se vence tan fácilmente; una mujer que conoció el lado hermoso del amor pero también conoció su lado amargo.

Sé que defraude su confianza, sé que me equivoqué y me dejé engañar por personas mal intencionadas. Quizás es tarde, quizás no… pero aquí me tienen, corriendo para solucionar un grave error; sé que no me quiere ver, quizás hasta me odie por lo que llevé a cabo pero no me importa lo que suceda.

¿A quién engaño? Estoy aterrada, eso es poco, quiero decir… muerta de miedo, miedo a su rechazo, a que no quiera escuchar cómo sucedieron las cosas, tengo miedo de que no me crea; ya lo engañé una vez puede pensar que nuevamente estoy mintiendo, pero no debo pensar en ello, solo quiero sacar todas las mentiras a flote, dejar al descubierto todo este engaño, esta farsa y así poder quedar con mi conciencia tranquila y que él pueda decidir lo que realmente desea hacer, no que esté obligado. Sí, por que está obligado a estar con ella, él no la quiere o eso espero. Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría con una mujer como ella?

Sobre todo luego de escuchar de su propia boca aquellas palabras. En mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez sus palabras, aquellas palabras que cambiarían la vida de muchas personas, aquellas palabras que podrían darme la felicidad. Por eso, aquí estoy, a punto de cometer la más grande locura, todo por él, mi primer amor.

Estacioné rápidamente mi auto fuera del lugar donde sería la última batalla, la competencia final… aquí acabaría o comenzaría mi vida, en aquel lugar donde lo conocí, donde comenzó nuestra historia, que para muchos era solo una pantalla más, pero para mí es real, tan real como mi vida.

Bajé corriendo, pasé a los guardias que me miraban incrédulos, no debería estar aquí, pero no importaba. Me dirigí decidida a la administración, muchas miradas de asombro estuvieron sobre mí, no me importó, mucho menos me importó que Aro gritara cosas sin sentido, ¡A la mierda todo su programa! ¡A la mierda sus argumentos sobre el rating y de que era lo mejor para el programa! ¡Qué se joda! Ya nada me importaba.

Finalmente, llegué a aquella puerta que me separaba de él. Entré toda temblorosa, corrí desesperada por el patio hasta llegar al gran edificio que era el paraíso. Todos aquellos momentos que viví aquí pasaron rápidamente por mi cabeza. Respiré profundamente y subí los últimos pasos para llegar, la casa estaba tranquila, podrían estar descansando antes de la competencia final, caminé despacio hacia la habitación y ahí estaban los cuatro finalistas, quienes me miraban asombrados.

—Edward, debes saber la verdad —solté de golpe y sin anestesia. Su mirada era fría, sentí un nudo en el estómago, pero él debía saber la verdad…

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.**

**Acepto opiniones y comentarios**

**Cariños! **


	2. Suerte

_Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La historia es propia y de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad solo es coincidencia._ _Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo, si eres menor o sencible a ciertas situaciones, ya sabes que hacer._ _Esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste. Agradezco enormemente a mi Beta Eve y a Denisse Flores por crear la Hermosa portada._ _Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Suerte.**

**POV Bella**

Estaba sentada, tomando mi desayuno tranquila, sin ninguna compañía. Esta era la rutina diaria, estaba acostumbrada, pero no me gustaba. Mis padres habían salido a trabajar, Charlie era jefe de policía en esta pequeña localidad, llamada Forks; por otro lado, Renée era dueña de un pequeño negocio de decoración.

Como era normal en Forks el día estaba nublado, cosa que no ayudaba con mi estado anímico, me sentía como el día, completamente decaída. Tomando un sorbo de leche miré el reloj de pared, que me indicaba que aún, para mí desgracia, me quedaban cerca cuarenta minutos para salir hacia mi aburrido trabajo.

Estaba cansada, aburrida y triste con mi vida, odiaba el tedioso trabajo. Ser cajera no era algo malo, el sueldo era generoso y luego me serviría para estudiar publicidad; ese era mi más grande sueño, pero mi sueño de estudiar estaba pospuesto por algunos años.

En cuanto a mi vida social… era un completo desperdicio. Mis compañeros de instituto estaban casi todos estudiando o trabajando en otra ciudad, muchos de ellos estaban tan hartos de este pueblo que se fueron cuando tuvieron su oportunidad, casi tomo ese camino, pero luego me arrepentí por mis padres, como familia no estamos bien económicamente, por eso la mitad de mi pago se lo entregaba a Renée.

Como decía, estaría varada por unos años en aquel puesto de cajera de un pequeño supermercado, para colmo, tanto Lauren como Tyler también trabajaban allí, lo cual era un completo infierno. Lauren se empeñaba en hacerme la vida imposible creando algunos malos entendidos o metiéndome en problemas, cosa que me ganaba por ser buena samaritana, generalmente Lauren me pedía ayuda para solucionar algún inconveniente que se le presentaba al no entender alguna instrucción, y quien se llevaba los regaños era yo por tratar de arreglar su desastre.

Por otro lado, Tyler se empeñaba en pedirme salidas o citas, que siempre trataba de esquivar diciendo alguna que otra mentirita piadosa, pero desde la semana pasada la insistencia de Tyler era mucho para mí. Mi salud mental corría grave peligro, me agotaba decirle todos los días que no y lo malo era que cada vez que me veía preguntaba lo mismo, cosa que me generaba un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo una persona no captaba la indirecta? ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre no entienda la palabra NO? A veces me preguntaba si Tyler tenía algún tipo de pequeño retraso, sonaba cruel pero no tenía ninguna otra explicación para su bendita persistencia.

Con solo pensar en lo que me deparaba el día de hoy, mis ánimos decayeron más, ¿acaso eso era posible? Quería un cambio, un poco de diversión, salir de esta monotonía, pero era un poco cobarde para hacer alguna locura.

Tengo 24 años, lo sé, pero me comportaba como una completa vieja sin vida, lo único que me faltaba eran los gatos. Bien, debía cambiar un poco, ¿le daría una oportunidad a Tyler?

No era una brillantez de hombre, su apariencia tampoco era mala, era algo, mejor dicho, muy egocéntrico y no le importaban los demás, entonces la respuesta a mi pregunta llegó sola. ¡NO!, no saldría jamás con Tyler, su pareja perfecta sería Lauren. Tal para cual.

Estar tan tranquila pensando en lo patética que mi vida era no me ayudaba, tanto silencio empezaba a molestar, así que prendí el televisor, mientras esperaba la hora para ir al trabajo, hice _zapping_ por un buen rato hasta que un comercial llamó mi atención.

**_"Si tienes entre 18 y 30 años, te invitamos a participar en una experiencia única en el mundo, solo debes llenar el formulario online y estarás participando para ganar fantásticos premios, más información en .com_**

**_Te estamos esperando"._**

La curiosidad me llenó. Era algo tonto, sabía que esos programas eran todos una completa mentira, pero quizás, solo quizás podía tener algo de suerte, tendría algo de diversión. ¿No era eso lo que buscaba? Pero debía saber exactamente qué era eso. Nada perdería con mirar y salir de la duda sobre lo que era eso del casting.

Caminé hasta mi notebook, lo encendí rápidamente y abrí la página ** .com** Comencé a leer el anuncio.

**_"Casting Nuevo Reality"._**

_Si tienes entre 18 y 30 años completa este simple formulario y participarás para ganar 15 millones de dólares. Nuestro programa tiene el agrado de reclutar a personas dispuestas a estar recluidas y participar en competencias, donde el mejor de los mejores podrá obtener el magnífico premio _

_De acuerdo a lo estipulado, si tienes el perfil necesario te llamaremos esta semana. Súmate a esta gran y magnifica experiencia, donde podrás ser un ganador. Te estamos esperando._

No era mucha información, solo que es un_ reality_ de competencias, donde el jugoso premio eran 15 millones, la idea pasó rápidamente por mi cabeza… eran 15 millones, ¿quién era indiferente a esa cantidad de dinero?

Si tenía algo de suerte podría ganar unos cuantos dólares, podían ser cualquier tipo de competencia, ¿no perdería nada con intentarlo? Sin dudarlo, ni pensando mucho en ello, comencé a rellenar el formulario. Si tenía algo de suerte podría ganar 15 millones, con los cuales podría estudiar tranquilamente.

**_Nombre completo:_**_ Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer_

**_Fecha de nacimiento:_**_ 13 de septiembre de 1987 _

**_Edad:_**_ 22 años _

**_Estado civil:_**_ Soltera _

**_Hijos:_**_ No _

**_Novio(a):_**_ No_

**_Estatura:_**_ 1.64 metros_

**_Peso:_**_ 50 kilos _

**_Color de cabello:_**_ Chocolate _

**_Color de ojos:_**_ Chocolate _

**_Trabajas actualmente:_**_ Sí. _

**_¿En qué trabajas?:_**_ Cajera _

**_Estudias actualmente:_**_ No, pero deseo seguir con mis estudios _

**_Descríbete:_**_ Soy cariñosa, aunque con pocas personas. Suelo ser callada y reservada, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, entiendo a la gente; suelo "sacrificarme" por el bien de ellos. Soy torpe, realmente creo que soy la persona menos agraciada de todo el mundo, soy inteligente o eso suele decir mi madre. Siempre fui muy madura para mi edad, mi madre suele decir que parezco de 35 años._

**_Cuáles son tus miedos:_**_ la sangre, suelo marearme o desmayarme solo con su olor. _

**_Cuáles son tus metas:_**_ Poder soportar los cambios, que las personas vean que soy fuerte y poder ir a una buena universidad. _

**_Cuáles son tus hábitos:_**_ Comer cereales de noche, leer mucho._

**_Cosas que te disgustan:_**_ No saber mentir cuando se necesita, ser torpe. _

Revisé lo escrito por última vez ante de enviar la información. Comencé a terminar de alistarme para salir a trabajar, estaba sobre la hora y no era nada bueno que me retrasara unos minutos, llegar tarde a aquel trabajo era un sermón por parte de Cynthia, la encargada, quien no me estimaba ni un poco.

Me subí a mi vieja camioneta y pisé el acelerador, en tiempo record llegué al pequeño estacionamiento, donde aparqué mi auto en el lugar dispuesto los empleados. Afortunadamente no llegué tarde.

El día pasó rápidamente mientras mi mente volaba, fantaseando lo que podría hacer si con suerte lograba ser aceptada en una ridiculez como un _reality_. Con mi mente en esos pensamientos el día se fue sin ningún inconveniente, totalmente normal y aburrido, como todos los días en Forks.

.

.

.

La semana pasó rápido, cada nuevo día era más de lo mismo, estaba un poco cansada de que fuera así. Era viernes en la mañana, como siempre, estaba sola tomando el desayuno, aún tenía tempo para llegar al trabajo, así que revisé mi correo.

Me llevé una sorpresa… ¡Respondieron! Me puse nerviosa, mil sensaciones experimentó mi cuerpo, sentía euforia. Pensé que sería prácticamente imposible para alguien como yo acceder a algo así, sabía que podía encontrar cualquiera de las respuestas, podría ser aceptada o rechazada. Sentía nervios, tenía apretado el estómago.

Traté de relajarme, respiré profundamente, inhalé y luego exhalé; era la mejor manera que conocía para calmar mis nervios, mis manos temblaban un poco y para colmo sudaban. ¿Qué posibilidades de ser aceptada tenía? Fácil, un 50 y 50. Traté de ser positiva, pero mi lado negativo decía que era solo una respuesta de agradecimiento por perder tiempo llenando el dichoso formulario.

¿Qué podía dar yo a un programa como ese? Ellos prácticamente aceptaban a modelos, hermosas mujeres que parecían más diosas que humanas. Podía asegurar que no era una belleza de ese tipo. Mi belleza era… ¿normal? No encontraba otra palabra para describirme. Sí, esa era yo, una chica cualquiera, muy normal y nada extravagante, mucho menos divertida, alguien que pasaba desapercibida a la vista de todos, jamás llamé la atención de nadie, mucho menos de los chicos. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía?

Me debatía internamente en abrir o no el dichoso correo. Era una cobarde, no soportaba la frustración, mucho menos el dolor, sí, soy completamente una gallina, por esta razón mi vida no tenía sentido y era monótona. Como pude, con mis manos temblorosas y armándome de valor, abrí el correo, mi sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver la respuesta.

**_"Ha sido seleccionada para formar parte del nuevo reality. Debe presentarse el día viernes a las 12 M en la estación de comunicación televisiva ubicada en el centro de Seattle. Debe ser puntual o perderá la oportunidad."_**

No lo podía creer. ¡Había sido seleccionada para el concurso! Tenía posibilidades de obtener el premio, tenía posibilidades de cambiar, posibilidades de una pequeña aventura, una gran locura…

Conseguí un cupo, ¿ahora qué? ¿Realmente estaba preparada para algo así? Comencé a pensar en mi vida, mi vida completamente aburrida y sin emociones, una vida de hija perfecta, buenas calificaciones, ejemplo de alumna, ejemplo de empleada, así suma y sigue. Pero… ¿Qué quería hacer?

Bien, pasé por un lapso de ser o no ser, quería experimentar cosas nuevas, sacar a la mujer que llevaba dentro, que estaba completamente apagada, pero era un poco cobarde, sinceramente, era demasiado cobarde, ¿Podía soportar aquello? ¿Sería capaz de cambiar?

La respuesta era… ¡Sí! Quería un cambio costara lo que costara, debía dejar mi cascarón y comenzar a florecer, y si debía cometer una locura, pues lo haría.

Si quería lograr el cupo debía ir ya, tenía que estar a las 12 y eran las 11. No lo pensé más, dejé el desayuno a medias, no me molesté en quitar nada de la mesa, me levanté decidida, tomé mi bolso con mis documentos, subí a mi auto, y partí rauda y veloz a Seattle.

.

.

.

Mi viejo auto dio una larga y dura batalla, conducía a una velocidad jamás exigida a la _chevy_, llegué cuando eran las 11:45. Todo estaba bien por el momento, pude llegar casi a la hora, tomé mi bolso y bajé. Nerviosa caminé hacia el edificio enorme, de unos 15 pisos, donde entré rápidamente.

En la recepción estaba una joven de unos 20 años, curvilínea, piel de porcelana, ojos color celeste, una cabellera abundante rubia; era perfecta con su ropa de diseñador. Era a eso lo que me refería. Este tipo de mujer era a las que las cámaras y los programas adoraban, ¿qué ofrecía yo? No lo sabía, pero lo descubriría.

Ella parecía despreocupada, caminé en su dirección. La rubia perfecta estaba detrás del mostrador central del edificio igualmente perfecto, ¿Creerían si les dijera que me sentía fuera de lugar? Probablemente… Vi como la curvilínea levanto la mirada hacia mí, pero luego de observarme volvió a lo que hacía, tecleando algo en el computador. Caminé a paso decidido hasta ella.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Con quién debo hablar sobre el concurso? —Traté que mi voz saliera lo más serena y educada posible. Ella me miró con desagrado.

—Dígame su nombre —Pidió de manera cortante sin mirarme.

—Isabella Swan.

—Señorita Isabella, el señor Aro Vulturi la espera en el quinto piso —dijo aún sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Gracias —le dije y di media vuelta, caminando hacia los ascensores.

Esperé unos minutos mientras llegaba y luego subí rápidamente. Cuando llegué al quito piso salí del ascensor, me dirigí por el largo pasillo, en el fondo había una gran puerta, no sabía si entrar o no; mis manos sudaban, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, una mujer escultural y rubia con piel pálida salió, me miró con desdén y sin decir nada pasó a mi lado, moviendo sus caderas de un lado hacia el otro, era muy hermosa aquella joven. Me quedé mirándola embobada, si debían elegir entre ella y yo, obviamente yo no era una opción.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó un hombre sentado tras un largo escritorio, quien me sacó de mis divagaciones destructivas.

—Sí —respondí con timidez.

—Por favor, pasa.

Entré a aquella oficina hermosamente decorada con cuadros y jarrones de época clásica, el piso rojo alfombrado, paredes pintadas de dorado. Detrás del escritorio se encontraban tres fotografías de unos hombres pálidos y de cabellera negra, donde uno de ellos era la persona que estaba frente a mí. Estaba algo asustada. La primera idea que vino a mí fue salir corriendo de aquel lugar. El hombre me miraba curioso e intensamente, era pálido con grandes ojos negros y de labios rojos, el cabello largo caía sobre sus hombros, su ropa era de diseñador, su colonia era un tanto desagradable.

—Por favor, siéntate frente a mí —pidió amablemente indicando un asiento. Mecánicamente realicé lo que me ordenó. Una vez cómoda y un tanto más relajada el habló.

—Isabella, soy Aro Vulturi, productor del _Reality Show_. Estás aquí porque pasaste las preliminares. Seré directo, te contaré los detalles de este programa para poner los acuerdos sobre lo que estas dispuesta a hacer. —Lo miré asombrada, su voz era un tanto delicada pero altiva y fría.

—¿Dijo programa de televisión? —No podía salir de mi asombro. Jamás pensé en ser parte de la televisión. Pensé que era solo un concurso de competencias. ¿En qué me había metido?

—Sí, es un _Reality show _en el que se contará un poco sobre la vida de un grupo de jóvenes, los cuales estarán encerrados durante 6 meses en una casona en un lugar alejado. Tendrán comodidades según corresponda, competirán en equipo para ir ganando dichas comodidades y así poder optar por el premio mayor.

—¿Competir en equipo? —¡Que se joda! No era deportista, es más, mis pies tropezaban con facilidad, era muy, muy torpe, no tendría posibilidad de acercarme al premio, ¿podría ser eliminada el primer día? La voz de Aro me trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Sí, habrán competencias de diferentes tipos, tanto físicas como intelectuales —explicó como si fuera de lo más simple, incluso se oyó algo aburrido.

—¿Qué tipos de beneficios serían los que se obtendrían?

—Se conformaran 2 equipos, el que gane la primera competencia irá al _Paraíso_, allí serán tendrán comodidades, gozaran de una alimentación libre con diferentes tipos de banquetes, máquinas de ejercicios y _personal trainer_, baños de última generación, jacuzzis, piscinas, dormitorios cómodos, además ganaran la inmunidad. —Hizo un tipo de pausa para darle dramatismo al asunto y observar mi reacción, luego continuó hablando—. En cambio el equipo perdedor deberá ir al _Infierno_, donde no tendrán gozo, comerán y cocinaran como hacían antiguamente, se bañaran con agua helada, tendrán baños químicos, también deberán competir entre ellos por su estadía.

Bien, no sonaba del todo mal. Lo que realmente me preocupaba era el tema de los equipos, ¿quiénes serían? ¿Podría ser aceptada en este tipo de mundo?

—¿Cuántas personas serán? —La pregunta salió sola de mi boca y casi en un susurro.

—Serán 20, 10 hombres y 10 mujeres; el equipo contará con 5 hombres y 5 mujeres.

—¿Cuando los conoceré? —Volví a preguntar sin pensar, aunque ese era un asunto que me preocupaba.

—Cuando inicie la reclusión.

—¿Reclusión? —Debía estar bromeando. Él sonrió con frialdad, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Sí, estarán en una casona aislados a las afueras de Forks, donde vivirán de forma lo más natural posible, estarán monitoreados con cámaras de televisión escondidas, serán grabados todos los días, las 24 horas del día. No contaran con un modo de comunicarse, nada de celulares, internet, en caso de problemas en sus familias serán informados pero no podrán tener contacto con nadie que no sean los que están recluidos con ustedes…

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —Estaba muy nerviosa, era todo una locura.

—También se harán concursos donde habrán premios sorpresa; no puedes golpear a ningún integrante, en caso de golpes serán sacados del programa y sin derecho a sueldo; se realizaran votaciones, el público será quien vote, mayor número de votos significa inmunidad y premios.

—¿Habrá sueldo? —Esas palabras llamaron mucho mi atención, si era así, no sentiría culpa alguna por renunciar a mi trabajo o dejar a mis padres por seis meses. Era un poco esperanzador que todo ese tiempo donde sería observada como una rata de laboratorio por millones de personas, sería una especie de trabajo. Si bien es un programa de entretenimiento, era algo absurdo y ridículo que a las personas les gustara este tipo de diversión. Debía meterme en la cabeza que el sueldo valía la pena.

—Claro, Isabella, serás parte de un programa de televisión donde se te pagará como en cualquier otro trabajo, tu sueldo será de 3 millones mensuales.

—¡Dijo 3 millones mensuales! —grité incrédula y casi me levanto del cómodo asiento. Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar aquella cantidad tan elevada de dinero.

—Claro. ¿Quieres negociar por un poco más? —Me miró incrédulo. ¿Acababa de preguntarme si necesitaba más? Este tipo era un loco, jamás había aspirado a tal cantidad de dinero, y para mí… esa cantidad era más que suficiente.

—No, está bien. ¿Cómo sería el pago? —cuestioné con calma o eso intenté, aún sudaban mis manos y tener el corazón latiendo acelerado no ayudaba para nada, me sentía mucho más nerviosa que antes.

—El pago sería depositado mensualmente en una cuenta a tu nombre, donde mes a mes se estarán acumulando. Cuando salgas ya sea por retiro propio o eliminación estará a tu disposición. En el caso de que pases a las finales te llevarás tu sueldo que ascenderá aproximadamente a 15 millones más los distintos premios en dinero que van desde el tercer lugar al primero.

—Vaya… ¿Es en serio? —dije más para mí que para él. ¿Es posible que soñara todo esto?

—Claro querida, recuerda que estarás expuesta a buenos y malos comentarios, tanto de la prensa como de la sociedad. Debo advertirte que una vez sales eliminada llevando 2 meses dentro, deberás ir a los distintos programas de nuestro canal por lo menos durante un mes, luego podrás ir a los diferentes programas de nuestra competencia y podrás hacer eventos nocturnos también un mes con nosotros. Estos bonos extras, por así decir, también te será pagados, pueden ser hasta de un millón de acuerdo al contexto y necesidades que podamos tener, puede ser más o puede ser menos sueldo, todo dependerá del programa al que te llevemos. Debo advertirte que por cualquier incumplimiento deberás pagar una multa.

—¿Cuándo comienza esto? —Debía saber eso, realmente estaba más que conforme con todas sus explicaciones. Lo que me importaba era saber cuánto tiempo tenía antes de decirles a mis padres sobre toda esta locura.

—La semana que viene. Te pasaremos a buscar, debes llevar tres cambios de ropa, tendrán uniformes según el lugar al que pertenezcan, _paraíso o infierno_, tus cosas personales de aseo y medicamentos según corresponda, si tienes alguna enfermedad. Con respecto a los eventos que tendremos dentro del aislamiento, como fiestas o celebraciones de cumpleaños, se les dará su atuendo con anticipación. Ahora, necesito que luego de que firmes tu contrato, vayas al segundo piso para la confección de tus trajes y ya el próximo viernes una limosina pasará a buscarte a las 08:00 de la mañana hasta entonces puedes estar con tus familiares. ¿Estás dispuesta a ser parte de este programa de televisión?

Esa era la pregunta correcta. ¿Estaba dispuesta a ventilar mi vida? ¿Dispuesta a ser conocida? ¿Dispuesta a una gran locura como esta? Lo pensé por algunos momentos, sabía que podría a ser millonaria si estaba todo ese tiempo dentro pero no lo necesitaba, solo debía mantenerme a lo más 3 meses y luego salir o que me eliminaran. Era un buen plan, con tres meses era más que suficiente. ¿Podría aguantar hasta ese momento? Miré al señor Vulturi y le sonreí.

—Lo haré — Le dije con determinación, ya estaba todo dicho, estaban las cartas sobre la mesa y mi suerte por fin cambiaba. Solo esperaba que fuera para bien.

—Bien, querida. Necesito que me firmes este documento. Es el contrato con lo anterior mencionado, si gustas leerlo no hay problema, tómate tu tiempo.

Me acercó un documento de tres páginas, decidí leerlo, jamás debes firmar nada sin antes leerlo. Me tomé mi tiempo leyendo y analizando aquel escrito, pero como me dijo Aro era todo lo anterior explicado, no había trampas, todo estaba bien y claro. Así que sin dudarlo lo firmé. Ya estaba hecho, no podía retroceder. Sonreí.

—Bien, pequeña. Ahora ve a probarte tu traje al segundo piso. Hasta el viernes. —Se despidió de mí con dos besos en la mejilla y me acompañó a la puerta. Me dio una última mirada y cerró la puerta del despacho.

Caminé nuevamente hacia el ascensor para bajar hasta el segundo piso. No me tomó mucho tiempo, una vez llegué bajé del ascensor y caminé sin desviarme en ningún lado, había una gran oficina con mucha gente y demasiada ropa, me sorprendí. Se me acercó una mujer de aspecto pequeño, vestida elegantemente.

—Bienvenida, debes ser Isabella. Soy Rita, la modista de la empresa, acompáñame necesito probar la ropa que usarás. —Todo lo dijo de manera rápida sin darme tiempo para nada. La seguí sin decir ninguna palabra, me llevó al fondo del lugar y salió rápido, luego de unos momentos llegó con tres trajes distintos.

—Pruébate estos trajes deberán quedarte bien. Creo que eres talla pequeña así que si hay que ajustarlo no será demasiado, te dejaré tranquila, cuando estés lista sales para ver los detalles. —Le asentí con la cabeza.

Ella cerró la puerta del probador dejándome con toda la ropa en mis manos. El primer traje que me probé era uno celeste con blanco, la polera celeste con aplicaciones blancas en las mangas y los pantalones eran pitillos blancos me quedaba bien, dejé que me viera y no me dijo nada; luego me probé una falda celeste estilo punta con un _peto (1)_ blanco, al igual que el anterior se ajustaba perfecto a mi cuerpo delgado, así la pasé durante el resto del día, probándome miles de prendas.

Luego de casi tres horas, de intensa y agotadora, sesión de vestuario, finalmente me dejaron salir; fue un alivio, estaba agotada y con hambre, me despedí de la modista y casi corriendo salí del edificio. Me subí a mi auto, estaba contenta a pesar del cansancio.

Ya camino hacia mi casa repasé mentalmente todo el día, no podía retroceder, estaba todo listo y dispuesto, a pesar de sentir mucho nerviosismo, estaba contenta, sabía que debía dar lo mejor de mí, podía tener una oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera.

Ahora solo debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle tanto a Charlie como a Renée de esta locura, solo esperaba que se lo tomaran bien. Pero como dicen por ahí… _la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_…

* * *

**Gracias por su tiempo y leer la historia.**

**Acepto opiniones, comentarios y consultas.**

**Cariños!**

**Notas:**

**1. Peto:** Pantalones con una pieza de tela que cubre el pecho.


	3. Nuevo Comienzo

_Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La historia es propia y de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad solo es coincidencia._ _Queda prohibida la copia completa o parcial de la historia sin mi consentimiento, (no al plagio)_ _Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo, si eres menor o sencible a ciertas situaciones, ya sabes que hacer._ _Esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste. Agradezco enormemente a mi Beta Eve y a Denisse Flores por crear la Hermosa portada._ _Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nuevo comienzo.**

**POV Bella**

La semana pasó muy rápido. Era jueves por la noche, me encontraba en mi habitación, ordenando las pocas pertenencia que debía llevar, lo cual no me tomaría mucho tiempo, solo debía meter tres cambios de ropa, mis artículos de higiene y unos cuantos libros.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos donde quedó lista la pequeña maleta me recosté en mi cama, repasando mentalmente todo este cambio desde aquel viernes. Recordaba la situación embarazosa de contarle a Charlie y a Renée lo del programa televisivo

_Había pasado la gran parte del día en el centro de Seattle dando vueltas, en un principio había querido ir directamente a mi casa, pero luego me asaltó un ataque de nervios. Cambié de rumbo, por largos minutos di vuelta tras vuelta en la cuidad sin rumbo fijo, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad estacioné mi vieja chevy en un centro comercial. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, no sabía cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, hasta que mi estómago me pidió algo de comer._

_En el centro comercial fui directamente donde vendían unas jugosas hamburguesas, luego de pedir me senté en un lugar apartado, casi escondido de las demás personas, me sentía extraña y no quería que nadie viera mi estado de nerviosismo, casi era estado de shock, mientras comía en mi cabeza pasaban diferentes tipos de situaciones posibles de cómo decirles a mis padres además de sus reacciones. Cosa que no tranquilizaba mi estado._

_Finalmente cuando ya eran cerca de las nueve, decidí mover mi trasero de aquel lugar y enfrentar mis temores. Luego de tres horas de introspección me di cuenta que no me importaba mucho la reacción de Charlie o Renée, más bien me aterraba la idea de encerrarme con completos desconocidos. Además estaba el tema de las dichosas competencias deportivas, con las que yo me llevaba de maravilla –nótese el sarcasmo– Una vez dentro de mi auto pensé que ya había pasado todo el día siendo negativa, pensando solo en mis miedos, decidí pensar en lo bueno y positivo._

_A final de cuentas el resultado de aquella locura sería una jugosa cuenta, lo suficientemente buena para mí y mi familia, solo debía soportar por lo menos tres meses, deseaba con todo mi ser que esos meses pasaran volando; luego de todo esa locura podría irme a cualquier parte del mundo, donde nadie me conociera y finalmente estudiaría publicidad, razón por la cual acepté esto. _

_Sí, debía pensar solo en mi propósito principal y en nada más. Además tengo toda una semana para poder estar un poco en forma y dejar de ser tan patosa… Bien, sinceramente dudo que mi descabellada patosidad cambie de una semana a otra, ¿pero es malo soñar? _

_Metida en mis más profundos miedos, pensamientos y sueños llegué en poco tiempo a casa. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, el coche de mi padre se encontraba estacionado en frente, así que me armé de valor y estacioné mi carro, bajé lentamente, me encaminé a la puerta de la casa, entré muy despacio. Charlie se encontraba viendo televisión y Renée estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, me dirigí a paso seguro hacia Charlie, lo saludé luego fui hacia Renée. _

_Ayudé a preparar lo que faltaba. Cuando todo se encontraba listo nos sentamos, como era costumbre, en la mesa donde se hablaba lo necesario, generalmente se comía en silencio. Debía hablar ahora o callar para siempre…_

_—Charlie, Renée. —Comencé y los miré para observar sus reacciones. Mis padres me observaban curiosos pero sin decir nada, así que continué._

_—Debo decirles algo importante sobre… —Charlie me interrumpió. _

_—¿No estarás embarazada, cierto?_

_Sentí como el rubor subía por mi rostro. Renée se veía contenta y decía algo sobre comenzar a comprar ropita, Charlie se encontraba esperando mi respuesta, prácticamente endurecido y rígido sobre el asiento. _

_—¡Dios, Charlie! ¡No! Cómo crees que estoy embarazada, no tengo novio como para poder estar en esas —le grité sin pensarlo, vi cómo comenzó a relajar su postura y Renée se desanimó un poco. _

_—Entonces, Bells, ¿qué quieres decir?_

_—Bien, se trata de un nuevo trabajo, comenzaré el viernes que viene. _

_—Eso es bueno, Bella, ¿en qué trabajarás ahora? —pregunto Renée. _

_—EntrareaunprogramadetelevisiónserépartedeunRealityshow —dije todo esto de un solo tirón, rápidamente y casi sin respirar. Charlie me miraba tratando de descifrar lo que había dicho y Renée tenía cara de no comprender nada._

_—Bella, cariño, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir un poco más lento para entenderte?_

_—Dije que entraré a un programa de televisión, seré parte de un Reality Show —volví a decir lentamente y luego los miré, esperando sus reacciones._

_Charlie y Renée se quedaron en silencio, algunos segundos después estallaron en carcajadas. ¡No lo podía creer! Pasé toda la maldita tarde poniéndome en diferentes escenarios por sus reacciones y cómo darles la noticia, pero jamás imaginé que estallarían en carcajadas y que prácticamente no me creerían. Molesta por su reacción les recriminé._

_—No le encuentro la gracia —repliqué molesta._

_—¿Es enserio, Bells? —preguntó más calmado Charlie pero aún sonriente._

_—Claro, ¿o me ven riéndome? Ya firmé mi contrato y me iré el viernes en la mañana a la reclusión, que pasaran por televisión en dos semanas más, estaré alrededor de seis meses fuera sin saber de nadie y podré optar por un premio millonario._

_Luego de que dijera eso mis padres estaban completamente serios, no hablaban casi estaban en stock _

_—Hija, ¿sabes de qué se trata ese tipo de programa, cierto? —cuestionó Renée._

_—Claro, Renée. Sé a lo que voy, creo estar capacitada para poder estar en eso, o jamás me hubiera involucrado en esta situación, además no planeo estar completamente los seis meses encerrada, con tan solo soportar tres estaré contenta con mis ganancias —respondí más para mí, para poder convencerme de esta locura, que para ellos._

_—Bien, Bells, si es lo que tú quieres hacer, cuenta con nuestro apoyo, solo espero que estemos preparados para saltar a la fama —dijo divertido Charlie. _

_Luego de eso no se tocó más el tema y terminamos la cena callados, cada uno ocupado con sus propios pensamientos, lo cual agradecía. _

Ahora estaba algo nerviosa, debía relajarme para poder dormir y despertar temprano, mañana sería un nuevo comienzo.

Desperté temprano, no pude dormir mucho, estaba ansiosa. En unas horas mi vida cambiaría, estaba preguntándome si era lo correcto. Miré mi reloj, eran las 06:30 de la mañana, comencé a colocarme la ropa, unos jeans ajustados claros, una polera color azul, encima de ella un polerón blanco, además mis infaltables converse. Me peiné, luego bajé. Renée estaba haciendo el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días, Renée.

—Ya casi está listo el desayuno, siéntate para pasar estos últimos minutos juntas.

Me senté. Miraba lo que hacía Renée, el olor a unos _hotcakes_ me llegaba, a Renée le quedaban exquisitos. Colocó todas las cosas en la mesa, sirvió el té y se sentó junto a mí.

—Charlie, te desea mucha suerte, dice que estará viéndote por televisión.

—Gracias, ¿salió muy temprano?

—Sí, lo llamaron de la jefatura, tuvieron un inconveniente pero nada grave.

Luego de eso conversamos de trivialidades. Renée me deseó mucha suerte, me pidió que diera todo lo que tenía, y que pasara lo que pasara estaban muy orgullosos de mí.

Eran las 08:00 cuando sentimos que se estacionaban frente a la casa, tocaron la puerta, Renée se levantó y fue a abrir, me puse nerviosa, sabía que ya había llegado el momento de la verdad.

—Buenos días, señora, vengo a recoger a la señorita Isabella Swan, ¿ella se encuentra lista?

—Buenos días, está lista. De inmediato sale a su encuentro, por favor espere unos segundos.

Renée se acercó a mí, me abrazó fuertemente por algunos segundos, a modo de despedida besó mi frente, deseándome mucha suerte. No nos dijimos nada más, estábamos algo sensibles, sabía que no me iría para siempre, pero de igual manera no nos veríamos por algunos meses. Salí rápidamente con mi maletita, el chofer me ayudó, me guió al auto, al llegar frente a este me sorprendí, era una limusina negra, me abrieron la puerta para subir y sin decir nada partimos rumbo a la reclusión.

El viaje fue tranquilo y en silencio. Llevaba cerca de 40 minutos andando a las afueras de Forks cuando comencé a divisar que entrabamos por un camino, alrededor de este estaba todo cerrado, pasamos por una caseta con 3 guardias que le solicitaron una tarjeta al chofer antes de dejarlo pasar, cuando todo estuvo listo entramos, se estacionó cerca de otras limusinas y vi a Aro Vulturi esperándome, abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar.

—Bienvenida, Isabella. Llegas justo a tiempo, en breves momentos comenzaran las grabaciones, primero te presentaré a mi hermano y animador del programa Marcus Vulturi.

—Bienvenida, Isabella —dijo Marcus Vulturi.

El hombre era alto, de cabello negro y piel pálida, pude reconocerlo como uno de los tres retratos que había en la oficina de Aro, besó amablemente mi mano.

—Gracias —respondí ruborizándome un poco.

—Bien, Isabella. Ya comenzaremos con las grabaciones, es necesario que tomes posición y vayas al centro, donde se presentaran a los participantes, te explicaran el procedimiento a seguir. De aquí en adelante deberás relacionarte directamente con Marcus, y las personas de producción, los que se encargaran de explicarles las pruebas, los peinados y ropa, además de comunicarme a mi cualquier consulta o necesidades que tengan, yo vendré a verlos una vez a la semana para ver cómo van las cosas. Así que hasta entonces y mucha suerte.

Aro también besó mi mano y se retiró. Me mandaron al centro del lugar, donde tras de mí había una montaña, en la cual en la cima se podía ver que había un tipo de casa que estaba situada al lado derecho, estaba todo bien cuidado, lleno de verde, árboles y flores, se veía tan hermoso; al lado izquierdo estaba como algo descuidado, pintado de café y rojo se veía que había una reja, tipo puerta que parecía conducir hacia el interior de la montaña, daba la impresión de un túnel, había casi una hectárea de pasto, todo el lado visible estaba rodeado de cámaras, el lado oculto o tras bambalinas donde estaban todas las personas de producción estaban en un tipo de separación, había un muro gigante que dividía nuestro lado con el de ellos.

Me acomodé donde me habían indicado, de pie, a mi lado llegaron a situarse más personas, suponía que eran los demás participantes, estaba muy nerviosa, así que dirigí la mirada a Marcus que de pronto apareció.

—Les damos la bienvenida a todos los aquí presentes y a nuestros televidentes. Hoy daremos comienzo a un concurso jamás antes visto en televisión, nuestros 20 participantes se jugaran el todo por el todo para poder ganar un premio millonario, para ello deberán pasar seis meses, los cuales serán extenuantes con diversas competencias, demostrando su potencial. De esta manera él o la mejor participante se hará acreedor de una suma no menor de 15 millones. Antes que nada presentaremos a nuestros participantes, algunos de ellos conocidos en televisión, otros no, comenzaremos con una belleza de infarto, actual reina de belleza y modelo conocida de pasarelas internacionales, tiene tan solo 25 años… Bienvenida, Rosalie Hale.

Vi a aquella rubia con la que me encontré aquel día, cuando firmé el contrato, daba un paso adelante saliendo un poco de la fila en que nos encontrábamos para saludar a una cámara que la enfocaba de los pies a la cabeza. Luego de esto Marcus siguió con las presentaciones.

—Nuestro segundo participante es un hombre de 26 años, actual campeón de boxeo y lucha libre, bienvenido, Emmett McCarthy. —Al igual que la rubia despampanante dio un paso al frente y con su mejor sonrisa saludó a las cámaras, debo decir que aquel hombre era todo musculoso y grande, me daba un poco de miedo acercarme. Bien, nuevamente exagerando pero al lado de aquel hombre parecía una pequeña muequita. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando nuevamente la voz irritante de Marcus se escuchó.

—Ella es una diseñadora de modas de renombre, con tan solo 24 años ha logrado que sus diseños sean famosos en todo el mundo, bienvenida, Alice Brandon. —Saliendo de la fila dando saltitos una mujer pequeña, que parecía un duendecillo saludó a las cámaras entre grititos y saltos. Luego de que se calmara un poco Marcus prosiguió con la presentación

—Universitario, titulado en historia, también destacado militar, a su corta edad logró obtener el título de capitán, actualmente está retirado, tiene 25 años. Bienvenido, Jasper Whitlock. —Un hombre alto y delgado salió medio asustado hacia adelante para que las cámaras lo enfocaran, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza volvió al lado de la chica que parecía duendecito.

—Ella actualmente se destacó en un programa juvenil de competencias, donde su desempeño fue magnífico, tiene 27 años, bienvenida, Victoria Sutherland —dijo Marcus con lo que pareció un tono de desagrado, ella antes de saludar a las cámaras le dio una mirada fría a Marcus que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, luego dio un paso al frente y puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Él también se destacó en un programa juvenil de competencias, tiene 28 años, bienvenido, James Witherdale. —El nombre de él, salió de los labios de Marcus de forma fría y con desagrado, a diferencia de la mujer, este no prestó atención a Marcus y mucho menos a las cámaras, solo se quedó dónde estaba realizando un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

—Presentación triple, las tres son modelos de revista, son hermanas, sus edades son 25, 24 y 23 respectivamente, bienvenidas Kate, Irina, Tanya Denali —Las tres chicas salieron delante tomadas de las manos, saludaron a las cámaras felices y radiantes, eran muy parecidas, a mi parecer la que más llamaba la atención era la última nombrada.

—Él es estudiante de educación física, tiene 22 años, bienvenido, Mike Newton. —Al parecer este chico no era conocido, lo que me agradó por algunos segundos, pensé en entablar algún tipo de conversación con él, pero la manera sugestiva en la que me miró quitó todo tipo de pensamiento amigable hacia él.

—Ella es una destacada estudiante de marketing, tiene 22 años, bienvenida, Angela Weber. Ella parecía muy tímida, apenas miró a las cámaras y rápidamente volvió a su lugar designado, al parecer ella tampoco era conocida mediáticamente

—Él es un reconocido DJ de radio y discotecas, tiene 22 años, bienvenido, Eric Yorkie. —Este chico se sabía manejar con las cámaras, demostró una increíble soltura una vez que lo enfocaron, se dio el tiempo hasta para mandar un mensaje a su novia. Marcus tuvo que decirle que volviera a su lugar para seguir con las presentaciones que quedaban. Lo que al chico no le causó ninguna gracia.

—Destacada modelo y actriz, con tan solo 22 años protagonizó una teleserie destacada de nuestro canal. Bienvenida, Jessica Stanley. —Esta chica realizó un saludo un poco ostentoso, al agacharse un poco su top se bajo dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos, a ella no le importó, como si fuera de lo más normal se arregló la prenda y volvió a su puesto. Marcus tenía la boca abierta pero logró componerse cuando lo enfocaron para la siguiente presentación.

—Son dos hermanos destacados en deportes. Ella es una atleta y medallista olímpica de oro en los 200 metros planos y con obstáculos; él es un destacado motociclista en motocross está dentro de los 5 mejores del mundo. Bienvenidos, Leah y Seth Clearwater. —Para aquellos logros, estos chicos se ven bastante jóvenes, la chica era más bien seria y no miró la cámara que la enfocó, fue como una especie de desprecio; por otro lado, su hermano era más carismático y al igual que el chico anterior mandó un saludo a su madre, la diferencia fue que este saludó fue de manera afectuosa y precisa.

—Él acaba de terminar sus estudios secundarios, tiene 20 años, desea estudiar educación física, bienvenido, Quill Ataera. —El chico se quedó en su lugar y realizó un pequeño saludo con su mano

—Él empezó a estudiar periodismo, tiene 20 años. Bienvenido, Embry Call. —Al igual que el chico anterior se quedó en su lugar y saludo con su mano.

—Él es actualmente el número uno en motocross, tiene 20 años. Bienvenido, Jacob Black. —Este, al igual que los otros dos, se quedó en su lugar, pero en vez de saludar con la mano cuando la cámara lo enfocó, mostró una blanca y linda sonrisa que prometía derretir a las féminas del público.

—Él es un modelo reconocido de pasarelas y publicitario, también músico, tiene 24 años. Bienvenido, Edward Cullen. El hombre nombrado se encontraba a mi lado, me miró antes de salir y saludar tranquilamente a las cámaras, lo cual realizó con una elegancia, para mí ,nunca antes vista, está de más decir que su profesión le es de completa ayuda, al ser modelo publicitario sabía manejarse delante de las cámaras.

—Por último, pero no menos importante, una belleza desconocida, desea estudiar publicidad, tiene 22 años. Bienvenida, Isabella Swan. —Me tomó algunos segundos dar un paso al frente, mis manos sudaban así que opté por una pequeña y desapercibida inclinación de cabeza, para luego regresar a mi lugar deprisa.

Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, no sabía qué pasaría ahora y gracias a ello mi anterior tranquilidad desapareció, estaba temblando y para controlarme un poco, volví mis manos puños. Luego de unos minutos Marcus prosiguió con un discurso.

—Bien, chicos. Luego tendrán tiempo de conocerse y presentarse mejor. Procederemos a elegir sus respectivos mundos, para ello deberán competir por categorías, primeramente las damas competirán y se les explicará detalladamente lo que deberán hacer, las primeras 5 mujeres pasaran automáticamente al PARAISO, las 5 últimas deberán ir al INFIERNO, lo mismo será para los varones. Los primeros lugares tanto de damas como varones obtendrán un premio, el cual se les dará a conocer a su debido tiempo, además cada mundo quedará conformado por 10 integrantes, los cuales deberán inventarle un nombre a su nuevo equipo para las competencias. —Marcus realizó una pausa para darle más dramatismo y luego las cámaras nos enfocaron—. Chicos, deberán aproximarse a la mesa central, donde encontraran una bolsita con sus trajes de competencia; cada bolsita tiene sus respectivos nombres, deberán colocárselos y luego se les indicará cómo desarrollaran las pruebas.

Por mi parte, nos encontraremos en algunos minutos. Soy Marcus y esto es MUNDOS OPUESTOS. —Luego de decir esto Marcus salió hacia el muro divisor para entrar a producción, los demás se saludaron y presentaron, yo me quedé estática en mi lugar sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sabía que las cámaras estaban presentes y estaban grabando, algunas que eran móviles y seguían los movimientos de algunos de los chicos.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no miré a nadie a mí alrededor, sentía que todos se saludaban, algunos hablaban, quería evitar todo contacto hasta que pasara la prueba, en ese momento realmente me daría cuenta si podría con todo esto o no. Decidí dirigirme a paso rápido y firme al lugar con los trajes para la competencia, busqué mi nombre, lo cogí, miré a todos lados para ver donde debía cambiarme, mientras hacía eso vi que a mi lado pasaba una mujer un poco más baja que yo, piel clara algo dorada, cabello castaño claro, la seguí con la mirada, cogió la ropa con el nombre de Jessica, me sonrío maliciosamente, y como si nada se sacó su top blanco, se colocó la polera de la competencia que era negra con lila, me ruborice con solo verla, ¿debía cambiarme frente a todos? ¡Qué vergüenza! La chica, Jessica, continuó sacándose sus jeans, quedó con su ropa interior blanca, se colocó los pantalones negros con lila muy rápido y sus zapatillas; todo lo realizó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, algunos hombres la miraban como si fuera comestible, a otros no les importó; yo no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que me había ruborizado, sentía mi rostro arder de vergüenza, ¿en serio debía cambiarme frente a todos?

Di una rápida mirada a todos, se estaban cambiando, algunos como Jessica no les importó las cámaras, ni las miradas de sus compañeros, otros se notaban bastante incómodos, debía armarme de valor, tendría que cambiarme para la competencia, ya no había vuelta atrás, me saqué el polerón, rápidamente cambie mi polera, noté que nadie me observaba así que pude relajarme, di un respiro profundo, desabroché mis jeans, comencé a quitármelos, una vez sacados me coloqué el pantalón de buzo negro con lila, ya más tranquila me calcé las zapatillas. Cuando estuve lista me dirigí con los demás, que estaban nuevamente en el centro, tomé mi lugar, segundos después llegó Marcus.

—Ya que están todos listos, comenzaremos con la competencia. Como dije anteriormente iniciaran las damas, las 5 primeras van al PARAISO, las 5 últimas van directamente al INFIERNO. Como pueden ver, frente a ustedes se encuentran 10 mesas de aproximadamente 3 metros de largo, sobre ella hay una barra de metal por la que deberán hacer equilibrio, luego de pasar este obstáculo deberán dirigirse a la red por la que deberán realizar punta y codo para pasar ese obstáculo, finalmente deberán escalar una malla de aproximadamente dos metros de donde deberán sacar una bandera, con ella en su poder deberán regresar y depositarla donde se encuentra su nombre. Este proceso lo deberán realizar tres veces de ida y vuelta, cuando estén listas y colocadas en su lugar las banderas, deberán correr hasta la plataforma que está al otro extremo y subir; como pueden ver hay 5 plataformas, las primeras 5 pasaran directamente al PARAISO. Para los hombres es la misma prueba, solo que en vez de 3 banderas serán 5. Así que a tomar posiciones y mucha suerte a todas.

La prueba al mirarla no era tan difícil, claro, para los que no eran tan patosos como yo, nuevamente mi tranquilidad desapareció. Traté de respirar, inhalar y exhalar para relajarme, lo único bueno es que no había que hacer nada de fuerza, era solamente destreza, solo esperaba no tropezar cuando me tocara correr, debía concentrarme.

Marcus dedicó algo de tiempo para explicarle a aquellos que tenían dudas, luego fue nombrando una a una y colocándola en su lado correspondiente para realizar la prueba, me tocó la tercera fila. Aún seguía con mis respiraciones de relajación, sabía que no debía mirar para ningún lado, me desconcentraría y mis nervios regresarían, así que solo miré hacia adelante esperando que Marcus nos diera la partida.

—Bien, chicas, a la cuenta de tres, 1… 2… y… ¡3!

Escuché como Marcus dio la partida, así que comencé, corrí algo, no con todas mis fuerzas, no quería hacer el ridículo y caerme, subí a la mesa parándome sobre la delgada barra en ella, la cual apenas era del ancho de mi pie, ¡rayos! Esto del equilibrio no era para nada lo mío; me tomó algunos segundos iniciar, me daba miedo resbalar y caer, porque además del golpe que me dolería dejaría mi piel con moretones.

Sacudí mi cabeza, debía concentrarme, respiré fuertemente y comencé a dar pasos pequeños suavemente… un pie, luego el otro, con mis brazos extendidos realizando equilibrio, así continué… un pie luego el otro. Me tomó algunos segundos llegar al otro extremo, pero ya estaba bastante complacida por haber superado bien el primer obstáculo, era difícil pero no imposible, bajé despacio con todo el cuidado para no tener algún tipo de inconveniente, iba por buen camino, mi patosidad aún no se hacía presente, lo cual agradecía infinitamente, lo menos que quieres es hacer el ridículo de tu vida frente a millones de personas.

Una vez pasada la prueba de equilibrio corrí hacia la red, tirándome al suelo para arrastrarme en punta y codo, lo cual no fue tan difícil y me tomó menos tiempo que el obstáculo anterior, con fuerzas renovadas me levanté y corrí más rápido que antes para llegar a la malla y treparla, esto en vez de ser difícil era más incómodo, ya que debías mirar donde colocar bien tu pie para darte impulso y subir. Luego de algunos minutos de pelear con mi pie que se enredó con la malla, finalmente logré llegar al final y alcanzar la dichosa bandera.

Desde arriba escuchaba como los hombres gritaban y le daban ánimos a algunas mujeres, no lograba entender lo que decían, levanté la mirada, vi como frente a mí una chica de cabello rojo estaba casi terminando, solo le quedaban algunos metros para dejar su segunda bandera y correr para buscar la última. ¡No lo podía creer! Seguro me quedaría en el INFIERNO.

Decidí bajar para realizar el trayecto de vuelta, una vez abajo, que para mi suerte fue más fácil bajarla que subirla, levanté la mirada, me sentí más relajada, la chica que pude reconocer como Jessica estaba mucho más atrás que yo, estaba llegando al final de la red, luego me di cuenta que la de cabello rojo ya iba a más de la mitad con la segunda parte. Maldije por lo bajo, observar a las demás me distraía de lo que debía hacer.

Comencé a correr y cuando estuve cerca de la red me tiré con todas mis fuerzas para gatear rápidamente, era una buena táctica, iba más rápido que haciendo el punta y codo, me tomo muy poco salir de ahí y nuevamente correr para llegar al equilibrio. Ya con más confianza lo realicé un poco más rápido que la vez anterior, sabía a qué me enfrentaba. Paso tras paso fui avanzando hasta que finalmente llegué a la punta y salté, sorprendiéndome tocando el suelo con mis dos pies y no con mi trasero.

Corrí y deposité la bandera, sentía mi sangre correr rápidamente y mi corazón a mil, me sentía extraña, jamás había experimentado algo así, ¿debía ser la adrenalina? Seguramente, es la única explicación de que mi horrible patosidad no hiciera acto de presencia. Lo más maravilloso es que no me sentía cansada aún.

Nuevamente comencé el recorrido con mayor confianza, debo decir que en el equilibrio prácticamente casi corrí para pasarlo, al igual que antes, en vez de bajar salté, sorprendiéndome de que nuevamente aterricé bien y en una sola pieza. Estaba contenta, el nerviosismo inicial ya había desaparecido y podía decir que estaba disfrutando la prueba, no me tomó mucho tiempo pasar la red gateando, eso de ser delgada y de estatura promedio ayudaba.

Cuando llegué a la malla para trepar me sentía feliz, mirando hacia atrás aún llevaba un poco de ventaja, quizás no estaría en los primeros lugares, pero tampoco estaría entre las últimas, lo cual era un enorme logro.

Al igual que la vez anterior me costó subir la malla, no tanto como antes pero de igual manera me demoré un poco más que en los otros obstáculos. Miré hacia un lado, me seguía muy de cerca una chica de cabello ondulado y rubio, era como de mi contextura y porte, estábamos casi a la par, cuando llegué arriba retiré la bandera. A mi lado izquierdo llegó una chica de cabello negro y piel morena, ella sacó su tercera bandera.

Comencé la carrera devuelta, en el caso de que quedara debería comenzar a entrenar, definitivamente me faltaba cardio, cuando bajé la malla estaba cansada.

Comencé nuevamente con la red, por lo menos podría recobrar el aliento mientras pasaba esto, tanto la chica pelirroja como la chica morena estaban terminando, ya estaban subiendo a la plataforma, eran muy rápidas. Las demás iban casi a la par conmigo. Cuando salí de la red corrí lo más rápido que daban mis piernas subí al equilibrio y prácticamente volé sobre él, feliz conmigo misma por tan gran hazaña, salté y deposité lo más rápido que pude la segunda bandera para nuevamente pasar por el equilibrio de manera veloz.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, estaba cansada pero era mi último trayecto, así que di todo lo que tenía para terminar luego y descansar, estaba en la mitad de la red, cuando una chica algo más baja que yo iba corriendo hacia la plataforma, por su forma de correr parecía más bien que bailaba, era muy delicada y graciosa, nuevamente me dirigía a la malla en busca de la bandera, esto era lo más difícil, me costaba subir además mis pies de vez en cuando se enredaban. cuando estaba llegando, observé que por lo menos 4 chicas iban a la par junto a mí, si quería ser parte de esto, debía jugármela el todo por el todo, así que saqué fuerza de lo más profundo de mi ser, tomé la última bandera, y en vez de bajar salté de dos metros de altura, sorprendiendo a las demás y a mí misma, ya que aterricé bastante bien, comencé a correr como nunca antes, velozmente gateé bajo la red y corrí al equilibrio, como la vez anterior lo pasé casi volando, a tres de ellas las rebase dejándolas unos metros atrás, nuevamente salté para bajar del equilibrio y corrí a colocar mi última bandera.

En mi mente me daba ánimos… ¡VAMOS, BELLA! ¡Tú puedes! Me repetía para poder por lo menos salir quinta, o cualquier otro lugar pero no última, me encontraba corriendo hacia la plataforma, a pocos centímetros venían las otras 3 chicas, comencé a correr como nunca jamás lo había hecho antes, quedé verdaderamente sorprendida por mi desempeño… llegué, me subí a la plataforma, y todo eso sin caerme, me quedé gratamente sorprendida, llegué en cuarto lugar.

El cupo por el quinto se disputaba entre las cuatro chicas rubias, estaban las cuatro a la par, corrían codo a codo, finalmente llegó la rubia de rulos, y después las otras tres, por último una chica de cabello negro y quien llegó al final fue Jessica.

Las cámaras nos enfocaron a cada una. Me ruboricé cuando me estaban enfocando, así que bajé la vista, estaba toda sudada, con el pulso a mil, mi corazón casi saliéndose de mi cuerpo, debía de tener una pinta horrible, pero aún así las cámaras estaban sobre mí. Solo se alejaron porque se venía acercando Marcus hasta que quedó frente a nosotras.

—Bien hecho, chicas. Damos por finalizada la competencia. Tengo el agrado de decirles que las que pasaran al PARAISO serán… por su primer lugar un aplauso para Victoria; segundo lugar, Leah; tercer lugar Alice, cuarto lugar; Isabella y quinto lugar, Tanya. Aplausos para ellas y bienvenidas al PARAISO.

Sentí como todos aplaudían y las cámaras nos enfocaban a cada una. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que los hombres estaban a un lado de las plataformas, algunos se veían sorprendidos, otros felices y otros… sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Mi felicidad era autentica, me esforcé mucho por lograr lo que acababa de hacer, más feliz estaba por lograr un cuarto lugar sorprendiéndome. Mi patosidad no estuvo presente y estaba tan contenta, que me dio un poco lo mismo mi estado, sabía que debía estar hecha un desastre, estaba sudando y ya casi mi pulso parecía normal. El estado de las demás era parecido al mío, cosa que subió un poco mi ego femenino.

—Continuamos. Las siguientes chicas pasaran al INFIERNO, sexto lugar, Rosalie; séptimo lugar, Irina; octavo lugar, Kate; noveno lugar, Angela; décimo lugar, Jessica. Espero que todas tengan una buena estadía en sus respectivos mundos. Al igual que la vez anterior, las cámaras las enfocaron una a una, luego Marcus habló nuevamente—. En breves momentos comenzará la prueba para designar a sus los hombres mundos, como anteriormente dijimos, la prueba consiste en pasar e equilibrio, luego la red en punta y codo, y finalmente subir la malla para luego retirar la bandera, este procedimiento deberán realizarlo cinco veces; luego deberán subir a la plataforma, los primeros cinco lugares pasaran al PARAISO, los demás irán directamente al INFIERNO, así que chicos a tomar posiciones, mucha suerte…

* * *

Chicas, gracias por ser pacientes, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado :)

Quiero decirles que pueden dejar sus comentarios, consultas, dudas, preguntas, reclamos, lo que ustedes gusten, acepto las criticas constructivas.

Para aquellas que quieran les dejo el link de mi Facebook, pueden agregarme y dejar sus consultas, también por ahí estaré publicando fecha de actualización y puede que suba unas fotos xD

KiaCullenxCath

Gracias de todo corazón.

Cariños.

Kia Cullen.


End file.
